True Souls
True Souls True Souls are the physical manifestation of someone's heart. Every person's True Soul is different depending on their personality, fears, hopes, dreams and memories. The only way to see and extract a True Soul is by having the ability Jared Gordon possesses. Physically, True Souls appear as different weapons or items depending on the person; every True Soul has the color silver in common. However, the stronger the personailty and the more confident and well established the person is, the more the True Soul will be a predominate color. A clear overall example would be that a fully grown adult, who has found who they are, will have a True Soul that is fully one or two colors whereas a Teenager in the middle of puberty would have one that is still mostly silver. It was revealed that if a True Soul breaks, the person dies. Also, if a person is about to die and their True Soul is manifested, the item will crack and break when the person actually dies. So far in the story, the following True Souls have been revealed: - Shooter's Sword (Short Sword) - The Shooter's Sword is Iris's True Soul. Despite using long range weapons, it is ironic that her heart takes the form of a sword. It's shape comes from the personal vendetta Iris has against Demons who killed her father when she was young. - Watcher's Stake (Silver Stake) - Daniel's, Jared's first Light-Watcher, True Soul is a Stake that is powerful enough to kill numerous Vampires. It was formed by Daniel's hatred of Vampires after his family was killed. - Innocent's Shield (Circular Shield) - Callum, Jared's deceased friend's, True Soul is a sphere that projects a circle shield for defense. - Paraplegic's Legs (Armored Legs) - Jade's True Soul, it stems from her wish to be able to stand on her own. Initially, Jade was paralyzed from the waist down so her heart took form of legs that would give her the ability to walk and fly. - Forcer's Key (Gun - like device) - Marco's True Soul, it allows him to fire at an object and open it, whether it be a door or wall. This stems from his natural ability to bond with other people, breaking down their mental walls. - Hacker's Interface (Smart Phone) - Lydia's True Soul, it allows her to hack all forms of technology as well as project Holograms. Despite Lydia being a valley girl who's also very popular in school, her heart reflects her academic prowess and intellegence. - Acquaintance's Sight (Scouter) - Nicole's True Soul, it allows her to see through anything and see far away. It reflects her foresight, cautious nature and wisdom. - Pessimist's Torch (A Flashlight) - Tobias's True Soul, it allows him to shoot orbs of light that surround the target in darkness. It reflects Tobias's inner darkness and insecurties contained in his happy-go-lucky persona. - Lycan's Revolver (Revolver) - Bobby's True Soul, it contains six silver bullets that will kill anything Supernatural with a direct hit. It is another ironic True Soul in that Bobby himself is a Werewolf; since silver kills Werewolves. It reflects his inner turmoil at being a Werewolf and having little to no control over his actions when he loses himself. - Peacemaker's Flute (Flute) - Julianna's True Soul, when played, it quells down all darkness and destroys it. This reflects Julianna's true nature. Despite being a go getter but aloof type person, she honestly wished for good times and lived her life with fervor as she stared death in the face everyday. - Goddess's Harp (Harp) - Sonia's True Soul, like Julianna's, dispells all bad will and evil. However, while the Flute is more offensive, the Harp is more defensive. Not only does this reflect Sonia's love for music, it also reflects her connection to the Gods as wells as her defensive nature. - Guardian's Shears (Shears) - Liam's True Soul as well as one of the more darker Hearts. It has the ability to sever anything; molecules, people from their lives, etc. It was formed from Liam's diagonosed depression and his defense mechanism: severing all connections in times of stress. - Capturer's Lens (Camera) - Noah's True Soul, it allows him to "freeze" whatever he captures in sight. This reflects not only his photography passion, but his desire to keep moments and memories near and dear to him. - Lover's Bandages (Bandages) - Alicia's True Soul, it allows her to send long and flowing bandages to heal any person or object back to its original state. It reflects Alicia's proctective nature to those she holds dear to her.